Cherry's Scandal
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Chayyoooo, lama aku nggak apdet fanfic #gakadayangtanya T.T**

**Kali ini fui nggak sendiri, hahaha, yang ngetik fic ini tuh yang di facebook namanya 'Haruna Sakura' #bighug. Tapi tetep aja, crita ini n semua alurnya milik fui! *possessive mode on**

**Dan kali ini, karena permintaan dia #nunjuk haru'na, saya memainkan main-pair SasuSaku, bukan Naruhina. Huhuhuhu #lho?**

**Bisa dibayangkan betapa gatalnya jari-jari saya untuk terus menambahkan pair kesayangan saya is NaruHina! Kyaaaa…**

**But, I like SasuSaku too, ^_^**

**So, dozo minna-sama**

**This is my story (with the sweety typer Haru'na)… enjoy**

**Cherry's Scandal**

**A SasuSaku FanFiction for Haruna Sakura**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cherry's Scandal©Aiko Fusui**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruSaku and another pairing**

**Warning :MissTypo(s), 'little'OOC, Alternate Universe, GAJE, garing?**

Salam kenal! Aku Haruno Sakura, baru melepas rok SMP-ku. Upss— bukan berarti aku bugil lho ya! Aku baru masuk di Shogaku High School. Asyiik! Artinya aku sudah boleh pacaran! Oops..nggak deng, artinya aku sudah besar! Hehehe

Dua minggu lalu, saat pertama kali aku mengikuti masa orientasi siswa di Shogaku High School ini, mulutku terasa panas. Bukan karena aku minum kopi hot ayah ataupun mencium panci yang baru diangkat dari kompor. Bukan! Tapi karena panas pengen teriak. Huh.

"Heh anak baru! Hari pertama sudah berani nyemir rambut! Mau gue potong apa?"

Aku menciut ditempat, menunduk tak berani menatap mata senpai perempuan yang tomboi itu. Dengan secuil keberanian, aku pun menjawab bentakan si senpai itu.

"N-ndak s-s-senpai.I-ini w-warna alami.K-keturunan d-dari Ma-mama saya." Suaraku seperti kucing mau nangis. Hiks, abisnya si senpai seram sekali!

"Ho? Berani ngebantah rupanya? Udah nyata-nyata nih rambut warna illegal! Sono berdiri di depan tiang bendera!"

"Huweee…." Sudah -teman, aku ini baby huey, jangan heran yah *tersipumalu.

Udah kuduga, si senpai nggak bakal ngasih aku kelonggaran, malah dia makin garang saja. Gemes lihat air mata buaya aja, taringnya sudah tumbuh tuh #bergidik-ngeri.

"Kamu….!"

"Tayuya!"

Nah, ada yang ditindas, pasti ada yang jadi pahlawannya. Aku berharap pahlawan itu adalah seorang lelaki tampan yang bisa aku kecengin. Tapi sodara-sodara tak dinyana, dia seorang gadis dengan paras yang lembut nan keibuan yang banget halusnya *hantu kaleee*. Hati mencelos agak kecewa.

Kepalaku mendongak, melihat perempuan berambut indigo panjang yang berdiri di samping si senpai garang tadi. Dari seragam OSIS yang ia pakai, aku bisa melihat namanya. Hyuuga Hinata.

Dia tersenyum padaku, menenangkan.

"Sudah Tayuya, Pak Kepsek melarang kekerasan kan? Biar aku yang urus. Kamu ke bagian konsumsi saja ya?"

"Ta-tapii…"

Senpai garang tak berkutik lagi, tak membantah lagi ketika Hinata-senpai membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Sesuatu yang membuat pipi senpai itu memerah dan dengan segera meninggalkan kami.

Belakangan aku tahu kalau senpai garang itu mengidolakan Neji-senpai a.k.a saudara kembar Hinata-senpai yang laki-laki. Dan bisa kutebak apa yang dibisikkannya. Hihihihi.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" katanya lembut, menepuk pundakku, membersihkan kotoran—yangentahdarimana—, membenarkan dasiku. Keibuan banget kan? Cantik pula orangnya.

"I-iya" aku tergugup, menatap matanya yang , kukira aku menatap hantu karena mata Hinata-senpai putih, tapi detik berikutnya aku malah Hinata-senpai bening .

Yup, dia baik sekali. Seperti peri yang datang ketika ibu tiri pergi. Hinata-senpai menanyaiku dengan lembut apakah aku mewarnai rambutku. Karena yeah, memang rambutku sedikit 'nyeleneh' sih..

Yang aku amat suka dari Hinata-senpai adalah dia sangat perhatian. Dia mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, menerima bukti-bukti dariku (aku mengeluarkan foto keluarga dari dompetku) yang mana mama dan nenekku punya warna rambut yang 'nyeleneh' yang sama denganku.

"Senpai suka orang yang jujur seperti jangan cengeng lagi ya. Kamu kan sudah SMA, sudah gedhe. Yah?"

Aku mengangguk, meng-iyakan nasehatnya. Dia bilang dia dulu juga bernasib sama denganku. Karena matanya yang dari jauh terlihat putih bening seperti hantu. Katanya dia dulu hanya bisa diam dan Neji-senpai lah yang memelototi mereka.

Tapi lambat laun, mereka mulai mengagumi Hinata-senpai. Mereka salah kira. Mereka baru sadar saat menatap langsung mata kedua Hyuuga kembar itu, terlebih Hinata-senpai.

Tak usah aku ulas lagi mengapa mereka bisa begitu. Aku sendiri pun merasakannya. Tak ada dendam dan benci di mata itu. Begitu damai, tenang, dan keibuan. Perlahan ada rasa iri pada gadis yang begitu baik itu. Namun segera kusingkirkan. Aku tak mau bermusuhan dengan Hinata-senpai.

Dan seperti Tayuya-senpai, beberapa teman baruku iseng bertanya tentang asal muasal warna rambutku itu.

"Ih, disemir."

"Kok nggak digundulin sih?"

"Aneh, kalau pirang sih itu?"

Halah! Anjing menggonggong. Sakura cantik stay cool berlalu. Dengan sabar aku jelaskan bahwa ini rambut asli. Bukan hasil permak salon yang asal mencampur warna.

Jadilah, mereka ber-oh panjang. Sedangkan diriku menghela napas panjang.

Itu tadi adalah dua minggu yang lalu, sekarang tidak lagi. Yeah, walaupun masih ada banyak mata memandang heran padaku sih. Ah tak apalah. Hitung-hitung latihan jadi artis terkenal. Hihihii…

**(ɔ ˘⌣˘) -Cherry's Scandal- (˘⌣˘ c)**

Diriku tentu punya sahabat baru. Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Cewek cantik berambut panjang dan berponi-tail hamper menutupi mata kanannya yang fashionable sekali. Dia duduk di sampingku. Deret satu baris ke tiga, sedangkan aku baris ke empat. Oh ya,di sekolahku ini kan system bangkunya individu gitu. Berasa anak kuliahan deh. Hhehe… tapi itu hanya untuk seminggu, ternyata kelas kami sama kayak kelas biasa. Bangkunya dua-dua. Hedeh.

Tak kusangka, aku dan Ino sepandangan, setujuan dan setanah air—yaiyalah—. Kami menyukai cowok manis. Aih, siapa juga cewek yang nggak suka sama tipe cowok begitu. Kalau ada cewek yang begitu, berarti matanya stereo tuh. *plak*

Seperti anak-anak gadis SMA tahun pertama—alias kelas satu— kebanyakan yang bertingkah layaknya anjing yang dilepas dari kandangnya. Berlari, kabur sesuka hati, berlagak sudah dewasa. Dan memang, kami anak-anak gadis pasti mengidolakan sesosok lelaki bak pangeran berkuda putih. Serasa jadi Putri Salju gitu.

Layaknya mereka, beginilah aku.

"Kyaaaaa…. Naruto-senpaiiii!" aku berteriak tertahan dari seberang lapangan basket. Yup, dia idolaku. Cowok manis kapten tim basket yang duduk di kelas XI Science 2, yang letak kelasnya tepat di atas kelasku.

Biasanya kalau lagi suntuk saat pelajaran, aku berkhayal lantai atas roboh, lalu menurunkan Naruto-senpai dan bangkunya, jatuh tepat disampingku. Hahahaha khayalan tingkat tinggi.

"Sai-senpai kereeeennnn…" lain diriku, lain pula Ino. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia melawan arus selera kebanyakan anak perempuan normal sepertiku.

Ino menyukai Sai-senpai, seorang anak di komunitas seni di Shogaku gakuen. Orangnya tinggi putih, manis, murah senyum, tapi terlalu dingin—menurutku—. Layaknya es batu bernafas aje ni senpai. #dilemparsandal.

"Biarin, weekkk…" katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Baiknya, aku dan Ino jadi tidak rebutan gebetan. Ahihihii~.Bukannya kami bermaksud genit, tentu saja BUKAN. Catat ITU!. Tapi apa salahnya jika seorang gadis mencoba mensyukuri nikmat Tuhannya dengan memuji keindahan yang Tuhan ciptakan? (dalam hal ini cowok manis) #plakk

Bagiku wajar saja. Olalaa~ kami baru saja menghirup udara Shogaku gakuen dan tak masalah jika kami punya sosok yang menjadi motivasi kami untuk belajar #ngeles

Sepertinya, kehidupan SMA ku akan begitu menarik.

**(ɔ ˘⌣˘) -Cherry's Scandal- (˘⌣˘ c)**

"Ino?" mataku berkeliling mencari satu sosok si Yamanaka pirang itu. Kusambangi toilet, namun NIHIL. Kutengok Perpustakaan, NOL BESAR. Kantin, kebanyakan orang dan tak ada orang semenonjol dia (Karena suara dan rambutnya tentu saja).

Aku hampir menyerah dan kembali ke kelas meneruskan tugas Kimia yang belum tamat. Ketika itu, di koridor gedung enam, Sekelebat bayangan muncul dan sukses mengurungkan niatku untuk kembali ke bangku kelas.

Tapi, hei! Siapa pemuda tinggi disebelahnya?

Hanya satu yang bisa membuatku bergerak saat itu, mengikuti naluriku untuk mengintip mereka.

Jinjit-jinjit dan mengendap-endap di koridor yang sepi ini membuatku merinding sendiri. Err~ barulah aku ingat! Jikalau gedung enam ini taka da satupun ruangan kelasnya. Hanya ada Gudang, Laboratorium Biologi, Doujo Karate dan empat baris toilet yang terlihat—**glekk!**— menakutkan. Rumor pun beredar jika di gedung enam ini ada— hantu…

Sedetik kemudian, bulu kudukku meremang. Kedua kaki dan lututku yang kecil gemetaran sampai aku hampir tak kuasa lagi untuk berdiri. Lalu, pikiranku menjelajah kemana-mana.

_Bagaimana kalau di belakangku ada hantu?_

_Bagaimana kalau bayangan Ino tadi adalah hantu?_

_Atau apakah Ino yang diseret hantu lelaki tadi?_

_Tapi, bagaimana kalau mereka berdua hantu?_

_**KYAAAAAAAAAAA…!**_

Dan akal sehatku akhirnya mengkomandokan tubuhku untuk mengambil jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu.

Mama…. Help me!

**(ɔ ˘⌣˘) -Cherry's Scandal- (˘⌣˘ c)**

Dua jam kemudian barulah aku tahu kalau bayangan gadis berambut panjang tadi adalah benar-benar INO! Sedangkan lelaki tinggi disampingnya tak lain adalah SAI-senpai sodara-sodara!

Ino bilang bahwa dirinya baru jadian dengan senpai yang ia puja itu. Wajahnya tak berhenti tersenyum meskipun jam pelajaran sudah berganti dengan jam pelajaran Mr. Ibiki. Biasanya saat jam pelajaran yang di ampu Ibiki-sensei ini, Ino pasti mengkerut dan memilih bangku belakang yang paling pojok. Terasing.

Tapi entahlah, hari ini dia nekat (atau gila) duduk tepat di depan sang sensei yang sudah asem ngeliat Ino senyam-senyum dari tadi kek orang gila. Aku tak tahu nyalinya sebesar apa sampai-sampai ia berani bertingkah begitu di depan guru paling killer sepanjang abad dunia shinobi -?- Yang pasti, aku bersyukur tak da kejadian 'mengesankan' yang menimpa Ino.

Waktu kutanya, dia bilang, "Inilah cinta, sayang." Sambil menggapai-gapai angin. Duh Dramatis AMAT!

Oh ya, ketika dia cerita kalau dirinya dan Sai-senpai jadian, aku sempat tak percaya. Aku senang dia bisa menggaet idola kesayangannya itu, tapi semua orang di Shogaku gakuen tahu kalau Sai-senpai itu 'PLAYBOY'! sekali lagi catat itu penonton! Sai-senpai adalah PLAYBOY kelas KAKAP.

"Dia janji bakal setia sama aku kok. Lagian aku duluan kok yang nembak." Ujar Ino dengan PeDe-nya. Eittts—tadi apa katanya? Aku ga salah denger kan? Ino nembak Sai-senpai duluan?

WHATT THE—? Ada dua alasan yang membuatku sebeku dinding sekolah.

Satu, playboy gak bakal setia meskipun dia bilang bakal setia dunia akhirat. Dan Sai-senpai itu playboy kelas kakap di Shogaku gakuen! Parahnya, Ino buta akan hal itu..!

Dua, cewek nembak duluan?**O-M-G! **harga diri kita gimana? Ini nggak sopan, nggak bisa dibiarin. Yang harusnya agresif itu COWOKnya. Bukan CEWEK!

"Jangan begitu, mungkin dengan cara yang sama sepertiku kau bisa mendapatkan Naruto-senpai." goda Ino. Pelan, namun terdengar menjanjikan.

Aku terdiam. Naruto-senpai? Otakku beku hanya dengan mengingat namanya. Aku tak akan berani menyapa apalagi nembak si cowok manis, gagah nan ganteng bak pangeran itu. Kutatap mata Ino dalam, kesalahan besar. Dia semakin meyakinkan aku.

Dalam sekejap aku berubah pikiran. Plin. Plan. Sekali.

Tapi, demi Naruto-senpai, apa aku bisa?

**(ɔ ˘⌣˘) -Cherry's Scandal- (˘⌣˘ c)**

Tidurku mala mini tak nyenyak. Berkali-kali aku pindah posisi, tapi tetap saja tak ada PeWe a.k.a Posisi Weenaaakk. Mataku terus saja merem-melek, bukan dalam artian sedang makan sesuatu yang nikmat. Ya Tuhan, aku jadi galau setengah mati!

Sungguh, aku ingin segera tidur dan bermimpi. Apalagi jam kamarku sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Tapi, sesuatu mendilemakan hatiku, mencegahnya.

"Emansipasi. Sekarang cewek itu banyak yang ambil langkah duluan. Jangan takut." Bisikan Ino terngiang kembali.

Aku menggeleng kuat. Duh, tapi kan cewek itu biasanya dikejar, bukannya malah MENGEJAR . Ini benar-benar membuat kepalaku 'nyut-nyutan'.

"Mengejar itu asyik " wajah Ino muncul lagi. Dengan seringaian dan tatapan yang amat menjanjikan.

Sempat yakin sih tadi, tapi kembali hilang. Bagaimana lagi? Gadis remaja labil kan memang plin-plan. Selimut kutarik menyelimuti seluruh wajahku. Aku menghela nafas, bersiap tuk 'merem'. Walaupun masih bimbang.

"Kalau berhasil, Naruto-senpai jadi milikmu." Aku ingat lagi kata-kata itu. Lagi-lagi dari Ino.

Seketika mataku melebar membuka. Selimut tadi kusibak cepat. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Membayangkan wajah Naruto-senpai yang tersenyum manis padaku.

"Naruto-senpai…" bisikku entah pada siapa. Kemudian, secepatnya aku tidur. Secepat itu pula keyakinan diriku muncul, tumbuh dan meninggi.

"Agresif sedikit, tak mengapalah…"

**(ɔ ˘⌣˘) -Cherry's Scandal- (˘⌣˘ c)**

Siang ini setelah pulang sekolah, aku tak berencana untuk langsung pulang. Aku ingin pergi melihat latihan tim basket sekolah, yah kalian tahu sendiri tujuan utamaku 'kan? Tapi hari ini berbeda. Berbekal sejumput nyali, secuil akal, dan semangkuk besar keberanian, aku akan menjadi—_stalker._

Hanya untuk hari ini saja.

"Sas, lempar ke aku." Teriak Naruto-senpai pada teman se-timnya yang berambut 'jigrak'. Mencuat keatas dibagian belakangnnya, seperti err—pantat ayam.

"Hadang Naruto! Cepat!" kali ini cowok berambut cokelat yang dikedua pipinya terdapat plester segitiga merah yang berteriak. Ugh, mau menghalangi Naruto-senpai, heh?

Seketika aku berkomat-kamit, menyumpahi mereka yang mau menghalangi gerak Naruto-senpai. Enak saja mereka, lapangan luas, kenapa menghadang ruang Naru-senpai. Huhh! Menyebalkan.

"Sas, terima ini. Hyaaa…"

Naruto-senpai melempar bola, jauh sekali. Mataku mengikuti bola yang seolah di slow-motion-kan khayalanku.

**Hup! **Yes, berhasil ditangkap si rambut ayam. Dia berlari, melompat dan—

"**GOOOLLL….!"**

Mendadak permainan berhenti. Semua mata manusia yang ada disana melihat ke arahku yang… coba kulihat diriku—

**OH MY GODNESS! **Ngapain aku berdiri dengan pose yang tidak elit seperti ini? Kaki diangkat satu, kedua tangan menjulang keatas dengan mulut yang membulat seolah berkata 'gol'. Cepat-cepat aku menurunkan tangan dan kakiku. Lalu ber-ojigi cepat.

"Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai" kataku seraya membungkuk.

"Hei Nona, kau pikir ini sepak bola? Dasar bodoh!"

Aku berhenti membungkuk, kucari siapa yang berani mengumpatku. Hue, ternyata si rambut ayam. Niat ingin membalas umpatannya kuurungkan karena dia mengirim '_deathglare_' mematikan padaku. Aku menciut ditempat.

"Gomen," terpaksa _ojigi_ lagi deh.

"Pergi sana, mengganggu saja!" bentaknya lagi, dingin sekali. Dibentak begitu, tentu saja aku yang berjiwa lemah ini menangis. Buru-buru aku berlari keluar sambil mengusap air mata dan ingusku yang 'meler'.

Aku berhenti di depan tiang bendera karena ada yang memanggil. "Hey, adik kelas!" Tubuhku kaku, suara itu… aku mengenalnya! Kuputar tubuhku, melihat siapa yang datang.

Olala, Naruto-senpai! Dia berlari dengan masih memakai seragam basket putih, berkibar seperti bendera di atasku. Dia berlari menuju diriku.

'_Aku harus gimana nih?'_ batinku panik. Segera kuusap air mata dan ingus dari mukaku.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya begitu ada di depanku. Lembut dan tampak peduli sekali. Kudongakkan kepala karena dia jauh lebih tinggi dariku.

Oh Kami-sama, dia manis sekaliii… Untuk beberapa detik, aku bengong dengan pandangan mata berbinar cerah melihatnya.

"Hey, Kouhai-chan? Are you here?" tangan kanannya melambai-lambai di depan mataku, buru-buru aku sadar dari ke-terpesona-anku padanya.

"Eh, Em—Naruto-senpai?"

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"Eh? Soal apa?"

"Tadi. Kamu fine-fine aja kan?"

"Tadi kenapa?"

"Yah, tadi kamu kan nangis sambil lari atau lari sambil nangis abis dibentak sama Sasuke."

"He?"

"Kamu gegar otak?"

Huaaaa! Kenapa aku enggak _connect_ pas di depan Naru-senpai? Malu-maluin! Dengan sigap, cepat dan tanggap aku menjelaskan bahwa "I'm fine" kepada Naru-senpai.

"Maafin Sasuke, ya… orangnya emang gitu, suka bentak-bentak. Tapi orisinilnya dia baik kok." Kata Naruto-senpai. Hoo, jadi si rambut ayam tadi namanya Sasuke.

Tuh kan, idolaku itu baik banget. Buktinya yang ngebuat aku nangis itu Sasuke-sial, yang mintain maaf si Naruto-senpai. Bagaimana tidak aku semakin suka sama dia coba?

Dan waktu aku bertanya *dengan-amat-sangat-gugup-sekali* tentang gadis idamannya, Naruto-senpai bilang, "Aku suka cewek cheer-leader." Dengan sedikit lirih sambil melirik ke barisan anak-anak cheer yang sedang latihan di barat lapangan basket.

Saat itu juga, dikepalaku terantuk satu ide yang luar biasa.

Aku akan masuk klub cheer-leader!

**(ɔ ˘⌣˘) -Masih Bersambung- (˘⌣˘ c)**

**Wew? Berhasilkah Sakura-chan masuk club cheer sekolah untuk menggaet pujaan hatinya?**

**Nantikan kelanjutan critanya yah. ^ _ ~**

**Ops, jangan lupa REVIEW. Sekali **

**Arigato gozaimashita**

**Salam peluk cium pukul#lho**

**Aiko fusui (stay with the sweety typer)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moshi-moshi. Hehehe. Fui is in da house! Ta daaa #krik krik. Nobody look at me. T.T**

**CHAP 2 UPDATE!#nentengtoa**

**Oke, daripada saya semakin gaje, mendingan para reader tersayang and reviewer tercinta #haha, langsung baca fic SasuSaku pertama saya ini.**

**So, dozo minna-sama**

**This is my story (with the sweety typer haru'na)… enjoy. ^.~**

**Cherry's Scandal**

**A SasuSaku FanFiction for Haruna Sakura**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cherry's Scandal©Aiko Fusui**

**Pairing : SasuSaku and another pairing**

**Warning :MissTypo(s), OOC, Alternate Universe, GAJE**

Resolusi mutlak Sakura tahun ini adalah menggaet senpai keren nan ramah yang pintar basket. Bara semangat berkobar dari seluruh sendi tubuhnya ketika mengingatnya. Motivasi. Motivasi. Si cengeng 15 tahun itu pun tak bisa tak tersenyum semenawan mungkin jika kebetulan berpapasan dengan si senpai.

Lalu, ketika dia berhasil mengorek informasi jika si senpai suka gadis _cheerleader,_ dadanya kembang kempis. Dia sulit tidur, sulit bangun. Sulit makan, dan sulit buang air. Memang beruntung dia yang sudah tahu tipe gadis seperti apa yang diidamkan si senpai. Tapi, bukannya tersenyum lebih lebar, malah berubah haluan. Senyum kebingungan.

Ada apakah gerangan?

Masalahnya sepele *di-deathglare-sakura, Sakura tak becus menekuk badan ala _Cheerleader_. Murunglah ia seharian, tak memperhatikan setiap penjelasan sensei yang berapi-api di depan sana.

"Hh…" berkali-kali ia menghela nafas, tapi air mukanya tetap sama semenjak masuk kelas pagi tadi.

"Ditolak? Udah deh, nggak usah dipikirin. Mending ngincer anak seni, temennya Sai-kun. Kece-kece kok." Kata Ino tak kalah semangatnya dengan sensei kelas mereka.

Sakura meliriknya, "Bukan. Naruto-senpai suka _Cheerleader_, nah aku kan buta _dance_. Pupus sudah." Lalu menunduk, menyembunyikan air matanya dari pandangan Ino. Cengeng. Sialnya, si Ino yang notabene teman yang perhatian, jadi ia tahu kebiasaan buruk Sakura ini.

"Hahaha… Bodoh, kenapa nggak ikut ekstra _Cheerleader_.Aku dengar mereka lagi nyari tiga personel baru." Kata Ino enteng. Gadis cengeng disebelahnya pun mendongak bagai mendengar ceramah bapak pengkhotbah. Tapi sekejap murung lagi.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku nggak bisa nari. Pasti nggak keterima deh. Lagian yang pengen jadi cewek _cheer_ pati banyak." Sakura berkata dengan penuh keputus-asa-an.

Geregetan tak bisa ditahan. Ino menggebrak meja, berdiri dengan berbicara keras.*baca: TERIAK.

"ELO DAFTAR DULU KEK! CENGENG BANGET SIH LO! URUSAN DANCE KAN BISA—"

"Ehem!"

Suasana kelas mendadak hening. Tiap kepala bermata dua melihat Yamanaka pirang dan sensei garang secara bergantian. Ino sendiri masih tetap berdiri dengan muka menghadap ke depan. Ekspresinya seperti nahan pipis. Keringat dingin mendadak deras menuruni wajahnya.

Si sensei bersidekap. Dagu diangkat sedikit dengan pandangan mematikan penuh racun.

"Yamanaka Ino."

"I-iya, s-se-sensei. Eh, i-iya I-ibiki se-sensei."

"Tampaknya anda tertarik dengan penjelasan saya, coba sekarang selesaikan soal di depan ini." Tenang namun dingin. Ringan tapi penuh ancaman. Ibiki-sensei sukses membuat kedua kaki Ino gemeletukan hebat.

"S-sa-saya sensei?" Tanya Ino seperti orang bodoh. Ibiki-sensei mengangguk mantap. Tatapannya tak berubah.

Dalam hati, Sakura tertawa sangat keras melihat wajah teman sebangku-nya ini. Hanya ada satu pesan yang ia utarakan pada Ino saat si pirang melangkah takut.

"Mampus!"

**(ɔ ˘⌣˘) -Cherry's Scandal- (˘⌣˘ c)**

"Alah udah, gue _illfeel_ sama Ibiki. Mau pulang aja. Urusan _dance_, ikut saja sanggar _dance_. Udah ah, gue PULANG!"

Ino ngambek sepanjang hari. Dia uring-uringan tak jelas selesai mata pelajaran yang diampu Ibiki-sensei. Otomatis, sebagai sahabat, Sakura-lah yang kena semprot. Hampir saja gadis pink itu mewek jika Ino tak segera berhenti membentak. Mereka lalu berpisah jalan. Ino pulang dengan menghentak-hentak kaki, kesal. Sakura berjalan ke ruang ekstra _Cheerleader_ di sekolah dengan gugup.

Setiap langkah, ada keraguan besar yang seolah menahannya. Setiap langkah, terasa kebimbangan yang menggencet punggung kakinya. Hingga kita bisa melihat Sakura kini berjalan seperti robot bungkuk yang kehabisan pelumas di sendi lututnya.

"Kanan. Kiri. Kanan. Kiri…" lirihnya, berusaha tetap fokus berjalan serapi mungkin seperti yang selalu diajarkan pramuka padanya. Tapi mau gimana lagi, orang gugup secengeng dan sepenakut dia, berusaha berjalan ala Paskibra, jadinya aneh benget deh. SUMPAH.

Untung saja saat itu jam pulang sudah berlalu 15 menit, koridor sepi. Jadi nggak ada siswa usil yang ngejadiin Sakura tontonan seru. Atau yang lebih parah, merekam gaya berjalannya sekarang dah meng-_upload_-nya ke _Youtube_. Haha, Sakura bisa mati kejang-kejang kalau begitu.

Dan entah kenapa *padahal inginnya author, disaat-saat seperti itu, selalu ada malaikat putih yang muncul dengan lembut.

"Hei, adik kelas. Ada apa denganmu?" suara lembut nan sejuk didengar itu pun menghentikan langkah penyuka buah cherry itu. Buru-buru dia berposisi tegap, lalu balik badan. Tapi matanya yang emerald membesar begitu tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Hi-nata-senpai…" katanya menyapa dengan grogi. Seperti biasa, Hinata-senpai selalu menanggapi dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kamu sakit?"

"Nggak. Itu, a-a-no, s-saya mau ke ruang _Cheerleader_." Jawab Sakura sambil menudingkan telunjuknya ke ruangan yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Dengan tetap tersenyum, Hinata melihat ke arah ruangan yang ditunjuk Sakura. "Oh, kalau begitu kenapa tidak segera kesana?" Gadis pink itu menggeleng takut. Kedua jari ditautkan didepan dengan gelisah.

Si senpai cantik pun tertawa kecil melihatnya, lalu sambil bilang "Ayo." Dia menggiring Sakura untuk masuk ke ruangan _Cheerleader_. Dan seperti tadi, tiap dia melangkah, jantungnya berdisko lebih ekstrem dari sebelumnya.

Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya di benak Sakura seperti apa keadaan di ruang gadis _Cheer_ itu. Dan saat kakinya menyentuh lantai lain, mata emeraldnya membelalak lebar, kedua bibirnya membesar dengan bergumam "Whoa…" lirih.

Lima cewek dengan kecantikan diatas standart, mengenakan setelan baju _cheer_ biru peach lembut yang sedang pemanasan. Ada yang sedang _stretching_, senam kecil dan lainnya. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis, lalu turun ke leher putih mereka. Tubuh tanpa cela yang hanya tertutupi oleh kaos sepinggang berumbai kain dan rok lipit banyak sepuluh sentimeter diatas lutut itu benar-benar terlihat menggoda.

"Hei, kamu, urusan apa kamu kesini!"

Bagai gadis di tengah ladang yang tiba-tiba di sambar petir, Sakura terjengkang ke belakang. Dilihatnya sesosok Tayuya, si senpai garang, yang berkacak pinggang di depannya. Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah, antara takut dan geli dengan Tayuya yang memakai baju _cheer_.

Seperti kejadian waktu MOS, Sakura hampir menangis. Kemudian Hinata menyela dan melindungi kouhai-nya yang sama sekali belum ia tahu namanya.

"Kapten, ayo latihan." Sebuah suara dari seorang gadis cantik bermata ungu terang menyita perhatian mereka. Dari jauh, wajahnya mirip dengan Hinata, hanya rambutnya yang blonde pucat dan mata yang ungu terang yang membuatnya berbeda.

Oh, tapi sepertinya gadis blonde pucat itu lebih tinggi dari Hinata.

Sakura terkejut sendiri. Ia menoleh kesamping, dimana Hinata-senpai dan gadis blonde tadi berbicara. Baru saat itu Sakura 'ngeh' kalau Hinata-senpai yang sedari tadi ngobrol dengannya mengenakan pakaian _cheer_ yang sama dengan gadis cheer yang lainnya. Bedannya, di lengan atasnya terdapat sebuah pita perak dengan huruf 'C' manis, nangkring.

Kapten. Kata itu terngiang lagi. tak bisa bergerak meskipun ruangan itu mulai kosong dengan semua gadis _Cheer_ pergi latihan. Bahkan ia pun tak bisa menjawab salam perpisahan dari Hinata-senpai yang berkata "Sampai jumpa" padanya.

'Kapten?' ulang Sakura dalam hati. Tubuhnya diputar balik, melihat dari kejauhan gadis-gadis tadi sedang menari akrobatik indah dengan teriakan yang riang. Dan Hinata-senpai di depan mereka.

Tak pernah terduga oleh Sakura jika seorang dengan jiwa yang selembut itu bisa menjadi kapten _Cheer_. Semenakjubkan itukah seorang Hinata-senpai?

"Hinata-senpai, kapten _Cheer_?" lirihnya. Lalu tak butuh waktu lama buatnya untuk berpikir pergi dari sana. Menggerakkan kaki ke samping lapangan basket. Melihat latihan _Cheer_ yang indah dengan pom-pom yang warna-warni. Imut sekali.

Pelan-pelan, sebuah hasrat menyusup ke dalam dirinya. Hasrat untuk menggerakkan badan dan bermain surai-surai pom-pom dengan manis. Tanpa sadar ia berdiri lalu mulai meliuk-liukkan badan meniru para gadis _Cheer_ yang sedang menari.

Tayuya yang notabene berada di barisan paling kiri, melihat Sakura bergerak. Kaku, gagu, aneh sekali. Seperti robot lemah baterai. Sontak saja Tayuya tertawa jingkrak-jingkrak, hingga membangunkan konsentrasi kawannya yang lain. Bersamaan, mata mereka melihat ke arah podium penonton, dimana Sakura masih bergerak mengikuti musik.

"Hahahaha…" keras tawa mereka membahana. Sakura yang tak tuli segera sadar kalau dirinya diperhatikan. Err, lebih tepatnya ditertawakan. Bahkan Hinata-senpai tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya, meskipun tak sekeras yang lain.

Raut muka Sakura mulai berubah. Matanya berkaca-kaca, mulutnya ditekuk ke bawah. Mewek.

"Adik kelas, kalau mau jadi _Cheer_, harus bisa nari. Seenggaknya lo bisa gerakin badan nggak kayak bango keseleo begitu. Hahahaha…" si blonde pucat berkomentar pedas. wajah Sakura makin memerah dadu. Dia tak tahan lagi, si cengeng pun berlari keluar lapangan basket. Dan kali ini tak ada yang mengejarnya. Hanya panggilan tak ber-efek dari Hinata padanya.

"Kouhai-chan…"

Tapi tak ada reaksi. Sakura tetap berlari sambil berusaha menutup mulutnya sendiri.

**(ɔ ˘⌣˘) -Cherry's Scandal- (˘⌣˘ c)**

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan muka dan sedikit bagian rambut yang basah. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan-kiri dengan sangat cepat. Mengibaskan butiran-butiran air yang masih menempel di benang-benang rambut raven gelapnya.

Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celananya, lalu mulai berjalan. Tak peduli pada sekitarnya. Termasuk pada seorang gadis berambut pink yang sesenggukan di koridor yang dengan cuek ia lalui. Untuk beberapa waktu, tak ada yang terjadi, tapi…

"Heh, Sasuke jelek!"

Si empunya nama berhenti, lalu menoleh dengan menatap tajam ke arah sumber suara. Sakura. Ya, gadis bermata emerald bening itu kini berkacak pinggang dengan galaknya. Walaupun beberapa tetes air mata masih menempel di pipinya, tapi ia tak peduli. Kedua matanya memandang tajam juga ke arah sebaliknya. Sasuke.

"Ngaca dong, elo lebih _ugly_ dari gue!" tak pelan, tapi penuh aura ancaman. Tatapannya tak lepas dari kedua mata bening Sakura yang kini agak goyah. Sasuke membalas hinaan Sakura.

"A-apa?"Sakura tergagap agak takut. Tangannya tak lagi berkacak pinggang, tapi turun di kedua sisi tubuhnya sambil mengepal. Antara kesal dan takut.

"Hh." dengus Sasuke, lalu berlalu dari sana dengan enteng.

Melihatnya, Sakura buru-buru berteriak lagi. "Heh! Kau belum minta maaf padaku!" Tapi tak ada gunanya. Uchiha dingin itu tetap melangkah tak peduli.

Entah karena takut sendirian atau terlalu berani meminta penyesalan dari Sasuke, gadis berambut pink itu berlari menyusulnya. Menyusuri koridor yang menggemakan suara langkah mereka. Yang satu berjalan tenang dan yang lainnya kesulitan berlari.

Bagaimana nantinya kalau kedua langkah itu bersatu?

"Pergi sana!" bentak Sasuke, hampir saja Sakura yang saat itu di belakangnya terjengkang saking kagetnya.

Dan seolah tak peduli dengan bentakan pemuda itu, Sakura balik bertanya, "Mau kemana Sasu-jelek?" Sasuke berhenti lagi, lalu merapat kepada Sakura, tak lupa mengirimkan _death-glare_ super ngeri andalannya ke gadis itu. Tubuh Uchiha itu mendekat, hingga ia bersentuhan dengan tas selempang Sakura.

Berhasil, wajah Sakura mulai mewek lagi. Dan untuk memperparah hal itu, Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya membentak Sakura. Tepat di depan wajah si kouhai manis itu.

"PERGI!"

"Huaaa…"

**(ɔ ˘⌣˘) -Cherry's Scandal- (˘⌣˘ c)**

'Kenapa dia tahu nama gue?' batin Sasuke sambil mengelap peluh yang menetes di wajah tampannya. Nafasnya cepat tapi teratur. Dengan sekali gerak, dia bangkit ke kamar mandi di belakang Dojo-Capoera-Dance—tempatnya berlatih.

Alunan musik pop cepat masih terdengar menghentak ketika dia sampai di lorong. Dengan cepat ia masuk ke toilet pria, menghidupkan wastafel dan membasuhkan air ke mukanya. Di depannya, terdapat kaca yang memantulakan raut mukanya.

Sekelebat bayangan muncul.

"_Heh! Kau belum minta maaf padaku!"_

"Argh!" Sasuke mengerang. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat seolah menolak kehadiran bayangan tadi. Tapi, sekeras apapun ia menolak, selekat itu pula bayang-bayang gadis itu berada. Bayangan yang bermata hijau bening sama seperti dia…

Sasuke bukan seperti Naruto. Dia hanya seorang pemuda _introvert_ yang dingin dan selalu berlaku kasar. Naruto kebalikannya, dan berkat sifat itu, si blonde kapten basket pun selalu menjadi idola gadis-gadis di Shogaku Gakuen. Semua gadis, pasti langsung tahu bila kau sebut nama 'Naruto'. Dan hampir sebagian besar dari mereka, akan berlaku dramatis—bisa teriak ataupun pingsan.

Tapi sosok Sasuke tidak demikian. Dulu, saat ia kelas X, dia punya banyak penggemar. Namun Sasuke tak bisa betah dengan hal itu. Ia malu menunjukkan wajah ramah dan sok manis setiap saat. Jadi, ia berlaku sesuka hati. Tak pernah tersenyum, selalu membentak. Dan suka _men-death-glare_ seseorang.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Err—siapa ya?"

Dan jika ada seorang popular, pasti ada yang tertutup dalam gelap. Banyak anak-anak Shogaku Gakuen yang tak mengenal sosok Sasuke. Jika pun mereka tahu, pasti karena Sasuke adalah sahabat baik Naruto sejak bayi.

"Menyeramkan." Kata mereka mengenai Sasuke.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan gadis cengeng itu? Setelah sekian lama rupanya, ada juga gadis yang mengetahui namanya. Setelah dia pergi, baru ada yang mengenal nama kecilnya.

"Argh!" sekali lagi, Sasuke menolak kehadirannya. Memutar keran, mengenakan setangkup air ke wajahnya. Bersiap melakukan latihan Capoera-dance lagi.

Dan seorang tak terduga muncul. Tepat ketika dirinya membuka pintu. Tepat ketika dirinya masuk ke Dojo, kedua onyx-nya terpaku pada seorang berambut aneh yang mengusik tas hitamnya. Terdiam sesaat, Sasuke memandangi gerak-gerik orang aneh itu.

"Aha!" suara riang keluar dari sosok itu. Segera dia bangkit, balik badan, bersiap melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang sama sekali asing baginya.

Tapi, kakinya terhenti. Matanya yang emerald bertemu dengan onyx yang garang. Tangannya yang menggenggam sesuatu, bergetar tanpa bisa ditutupi. Keadaannya ketakutan sekali, sangat berbeda ketika dia memanggil dan meminta Sasuke meminta maaf padanya.

Sasuke tetap men-_death-glare_ tangan bersidekap kedepan dada dengan tubuh bersandar pada sisi berambut aneh itu mengangkat tangannya setengah malu, setengah nafas, memantapkan hati, memberanikan jiwa.

"H-hai, Sa-Sasuke-senpai…"

.

.

.

**(ɔ ˘⌣˘) -To Be Continued- (˘⌣˘ c)**

**Wao, siapa ya cewek itu? Ada yang tahu? #ngacungin tangan.**

**Hem hem hem, kami sadar kok kalo nih fic masih jauh dari kata 'bagus', jadi fui dan haru'na mohon saran dari reader tersayang dan reviewer tercinta untuk memberikan ilmunya pada kami sehingga fic ini bisa menjadi lebih enak dibaca dan mendapatkan 'sesuatu' yang bagus. Flame diterima dengan setulus hati. ^ _ ^**

**Balasan Review:**

**Haru'na: …*diem. Angkat telepon dan sms. Hehehe. Untuk sora-chan makasih atas pujiannya. Hehehe. Waow, si cherry penname-nya sama kyak judul fict ni ya? Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya. Eh, panggil fui n haruna aja. Kagak usah senpai, hehehe.**

**Makasih alchan. . Review lagi yak.**

**Yuuki, salam kenal juga. Just call me fui. Hehehe. Ohya? oke2. Dari haruna, "Em, makasih atas sarannya imou-chan. hehehehe*nyengir 3 jari."**

**Untuk haruchi, salam kenal juga dari kami. . Ebisawa-chan, scandal-nya ditunggu aja yah, hehehehe. Hakuya salam kenaaaaallll.**

**Hey kak aolia, ini haruna. makasih udah review. oke ni dah apdet. Ripiyu lg yak. **

**Yak, intinya… R-E-V-I-E-W…**

**Tombol REVIEW ada di situ tuh, hehehe**

**Arigato gozaimashita**

**Salam peluk cium #plak!**

**Aiko fusui and Haru'na**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cherry's Scandal**

**A SasuSaku FanFiction for Haruna Sakura**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cherry's Scandal©Aiko Fusui**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruSaku and another pairing**

**Warning : MissTypo(s), OOC, Alternate Universe, GAJE**

**Enjoy it!**

**-Cherry's Scandal- **

Dengungan musik pop berganti balada rapp yang cepat. _Dojo-Capoera_ itu tidak ramai. Tidak juga sepi. Ada empat orang lelaki, termasuk Sasuke dan dua orang wanita yang berlatih di atas matras. Semuanya memakai seragam putih-putih.

Kaki mereka terangkat lalu membelok cepat dengan tetap menjaga keseimbangan tubuh. Bunyi "Ha!" mengudara, menyaingi alunan musik yang energik. Beberapa dari mereka jatuh berdebam, tapi bangkit lagi. Kembali beraksi dengan kaki mereka. Sesekali mereka meloncat dengan memutar badan.

Seorang gadis disana, duduk ditepi _Dojo_ memeluk lututnya. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan asing yang keren di depanya. Baginya, saat ini dia seperti melihat sirkus akrobatik kaki. Saling menyerang dengan indah dan diselingi gerakan dance yang unik.

Kedua tangannya saling memilin jari.

"Sas, itu pacar lo?" seorang mendekat, berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Bukan." Dingin. Tak ada intonasi.

"Masa'? Dari tadi ngeliatin elo terus tuh," lelaki bertato merah di pipi itu memandang Sakura yang menatap Sasuke yang menunduk tak peduli. Sasuke diam. Tak menanggapi ucapan temannya. Cuek, ia kembali latihan.

Mungkin ia membuat kesalahan telah membiarkan gadis itu tetap disini. Teman-teman di _Dojo_ malahan mengira gadis itu pacarnya. 'Sasuke punya pacar' kira-kira begitulah pikiran mereka saat itu.

Wah, berita hebat itu. Setelah hampir 2 tahun tak menyentuh hal semacam 'itu', dia kembali menjadi 'NORMAL' #dihajar-Sasu-FG

"BUKANN!" Sahut Sasuke keras waktu itu tadi. Ketika keadaan di _dojo_ masih dalam radius waktu 30 menit yang lalu.

Ya, saat ia memergoki Sakura mengutak-atik ketenangan tas hitamnya tanpa ijin, pertanyaan "Dia pacar baru elo?" kepada Sasuke muncul di sana berulang-ulang. Membuat kepala si rambut raven itu semakin pusing.

_Flashback_

"Apa yang kau ambil?" hardik Sasuke galak seakan meminta sesuatu yang digenggam Sakura dengan isyarat mata mempesonanya (?), eh menyeramkannya.

Tentu saja Sakura menggeleng. 'Tidak apa-apa. Ini punyaku, aku hanya mengambil hak-ku' begitulah kira-kira arti gelengan Sakura. Sepertinya ia tak tahu siapa yang ia hadapi. Sasuke mendekat. Mendesis tepat di depan wajah _kouhai_ manis itu.

"KEMBALIKAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

Bodohnya Sakura, ia malah menangis. Tapi, dia mendapatkan dua hal karenanya. Pertama, Sasuke yang tambah jengah dan hampir menerkam langsung tangan dibalik punggung itu. Karena Uchiha itu benar-benar penasaran. Sasuke mulai berpikir macam-macam Bagaimana kalau 'itu' diambil? Miliknya. Sesuatu yang tak seorang pun tahu kecuali ia sendiri dan err—Naruto.

Kedua, simpati teman-teman Sasuke di _Dojo-Capoera_ itu yang sangat amat banyak membantu. Seorang gadis bertopi merah mendorong Sasuke. Menjauh. Lalu menarik Sakura, merengkuh lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Kau tak boleh kasar pada pacar sendiri, Uchiha-kun," kata gadis bernama Karin tersebut.

Sasuke membuang muka. Cuek. Memilih untuk menunggu beberapa saat hingga _lady pink_ itu berhenti mewek.

**-Cherry's Scandal- **

Lima menit kemudian…

Sakura bangkit, mengusap bulir air mata yang masih nyisa di pipi ranumnya. Dengan suara yang serak, tubuh yang gemetar ia menjelaskan, "A-aku ngambil g-gantungan k-kunci-kku… soalnya tadi, errr~ ny-nyangkut di tas s-senpai pas di k-koridor s-sekolah t-tadi…"

Polos. Terbata-bata. Namun jujur.

Serabut DNA Sasuke terjalin seper-mega juta cepatnya. Berpikir. Lalu secercah ingatan muncul secara tiba-iba di kepala Sasuke. Akhirnya Uchiha itu sadar juga dengan apa yang menjadi topik menjengkelkan di sini. Dengan jelas, Sasuke mengingatnya. Tadi. Di koridor sekolah, ketika tubuhnya hanya berjarak sekian senti dari tubuh si kouhai. Tas saling beradu. Ho, ternyata ada yang nyangkut.

Uchiha itu membuang muka, lalu dengan geraman ia bicara, "Tunjukkan padaku." Tapi karena ia menggeram tanpa memandang Sakura, si lawan bicara itu tentu saja tak memahaminya. Dengan masih menyisakan aliran air mata di pipinya Sakura bertanya,

"Maaf?" sopan sekali.

"Tunjukiin!" Kali ini Sasuke bilang, cukup pelan walaupun nggak meninggalkan tekanan angkernya. Tapi melihat mata beriris_ onyx_ itu, Sakura menurut. Membuka dan menyorongkan tangan kanannya yang semula tergenggam ke hadapan Sasuke.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

"Hoo…" koor teman-teman Sasuke di _Dojo-Capoera_ itu. Kepala mereka yang semula menunduk mengerubungi telapak tangan Sakura, secara serentak mengangkatnya lagi. Saling pandang dengan senyum kelegaan.

Sesaat kemudian, lagi dengan serentak mereka menoleh pada Sasuke. Memandang pemuda itu tajam. Yang dipandang rame-rame itu bersidekap santai balas memandang mereka dengan tak kalah tajamnya.

Dalam proses bertemunya banyak mata Vs satu mata itu, rupanya ada dialog batin. Kira-kira beginilah bunyinya,

Sasuke: "Apa?"

OODDC: "Minta maaf!" (OODDC: Orang-orang di _Dojo-Capoera_)

Sasuke: "Ogah."

OODDC: "Minta maaf! Dasar cowok tengil, udah ngebuat pacarnya nangis, nggak ngerasa nyesel pulak!"

Sasuke: "Dia bukan pacarku!"

OODDC: "Sebodo amat, minta maaf sekarang juga!"

Sasuke: "KAGAK!"

Dan seterusnya sampai capek nulisnya…

Untuk beberapa lama, dua kubu yang kelihatannya tidak seimbang (dalam hal jumlah) itu tetap saling men_death-glare_.

Sakura?

Dia hanya bisa diam. Bingung. Terabaikan deh. Huh!

**-Cherry's Scandal- **

Hari-hari berikutnya setelah insiden penuh kesalahpahaman itu, Sakura semakin sering datang. Mulanya hanya melihat-lihat, ngintip-ngintip yang ngebuat Sasuke dan Sakura… huh lagi-lagi, ribut. Lalu semakin lama Sakura bilang,

"Aku ingin belajar _Capoera_!"

Terang. Girang. Jelas ditengah-tengah latihan anak-anak Dojo-Capoera itu.

"HAAA?" teriak mereka barengan.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka membentuk sebuah munas mendadak. Bagai semut yang selalu menggerombol di segala suasana. Orang orang di Dojo-Capoera—minus-Sasuke itu membentuk lingkaran, menunduk membelakangi Sakura yang bengong plus bingung.

Mumpung Sasuke belum dateng.

Mereka bergerombol, berbisik saling adu mulut.

Memutuskan suatu keputusan yang menggemparkan seluruh jagad raya.

Apakah gerangan keputusan tersebut?

Jeng jeng jeng…

KERJAIN SASUKE!

Siapa sih yang betah ngajarin dance _capoera_ sama cewek ambisius yang jatuh dari anak tangga pertama aja udah nangis?

Hallooo? Nggak ada yang angkat tangan 'kan? Lagipula, kapan lagi bisa ngerjain orang se-_stoic_ Uchiha bungsu itu? Pelakunya rame-rame lagi. Nggak bakal ketahuan. Jadi, kapan lagi kalau bukan sekarang?

Lalu akhirnya munas itu pun mencapai mufakat resminya. Dua hari kemudian…

Dua orang dari pihak mereka menghubungi Sasuke dan Sakura.

Karin kebagian menghubungi Sasuke,

"Sas, ada murid baru. Tolong dong ajarin. Besok dia dateng ke_ Dojo_. Elo kan pinter, jago banget gitu… yah?"

"Hn."

SUKSES!

Juugo kebagian menghubungi Sakura,

"_Kouhai-chan_, kamu jadi ikut _dojo-capoera_? Besok dateng ya~"

"IYA! IYA! IYA! _ARIGATOOU_~…"

"Yak, yak, STOP! STOP!"

BERHASIIL! Tapi Juugo, telinganya memerah, mukanya pucet. Aiyah, kapok deh ngomong sama anak manis yang suka sorak-sorak di telepon.

**-Cherry's Scandal- **

Esoknya…

Sepulang sekolah seperti yang sudah dibicarakan sebelumnya, Sasuke datang ke _dojo_. Sendirian. Tapi kok sepi? Tak ada suara music pop yang biasanya sampai di halaman depan _dojo._

'_But_, sebodo amat. Mungkin lagi pemanasan' pikir Sasuke yang terus melaju pelan. Semakin ia masuk, semakin aneh rasanya. Hening. Tak ada hentakan kaki dan lompatan yang beradu dengan lantai. Mau tak mau dia jadi khawatir juga. 'Tak ada yang Ultah 'kan?' inner Sasuke.

Tepat di depan pintu, ia deg-degan. Perlahan ia memutar kenop pintu, mendorongnya ke dalam. Masih tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Lalu, dengan cepat menjeblak pintunya.

BRAAAKKK!

"Kyaaaaaaa~"

Suara cewek.

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. Cewek yang tadi menjerit pun demikian. Berjongkok, sambil menatap Sasuke.

Terkejut. Kaget. _Shock_! (Author: _I'm shocking sodaaa_… *korbaniklan*)

Dan secara bersamaan, mereka berdua menudingkan telunjuk masing-masing ke arah berlawanan. Lalu bersorak bersamaan.

"K-KAU?

**-Cherry's Scandal- **

Hampir empat puluh menit mereka diam. Saling berjauhan dan tak memandang apalagi mencoba membuat pembicaraan. Yang cowok dengan cuek latihan sendiri di depan kaca besar. Sedangkan makhluk manis yang satunya hanya bisa diam. Duduk sambil memeluk lutut.

Cewek Haruno itu mendesah. Mata hijau beningnya menatap layar ponsel _pink_-nya yang tak bercahaya. Belum dibales. Ya, Sakura mengirim puluhan SMS ke nomor Juugo-san, tapi tak ada balasan satupun. Sakura mencoba menelepon, tapi tak bisa. Jaringan sibuk katanya.

Baru saja dia menghela nafas lelah, satu sms masuk. Dari Juugo-san. Terburu-buru, Sakura menegakkan punggung, memencet tombol hijau.

'_Kouhai-chan_, yang sekarang ada di _dojo _itu gurumu. _Ganbatte_!' ujar seorang diseberang telepon yang direfleksikan lewat tulisan pesan singkat.

Rasanya, dunia gempa seketika.

"TIDAAAAAKKKK…!" reflek ia teriak.

Tentu saja Sasuke yang merasa terganggu, menoleh. "Woy, bisa diem gak lo!", bentaknya kasar. Sehabis ngebentak begitu, mata _onyx_-nya menunduk. Saku celananya sedikit bersinar. Getaran ponsel memberitahukan bahwa satu pesan telah masuk ke dalam _inbox_-nya.

Dari Karin.

'_Konnichiwa_, Sasuke-kun. Murid baru itu cewek berambut _pink_ yang sekarang lagi sama kamu di _dojo_. Hihihihi. Met _Teaching_!'

Nggak nunggu waktu berjalan sampai Sasuke ikut teriak juga.

"APAAAA!"

Akibat teriakannya itu, Sakura yang noleh ke dia sekarang, tapi tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Menerima kenyataan ini, tentu saja hatinya berjedug-jedug gak karuan di dalam sana. Kaget? Yup! Takut? bangeeeetttt. Shock? Skaleeeee. Sampai gak karuan. Tapi, kok ada rasa senang yang nyempil juga ya? Entahlah.

Di lain pihak, si _stoic_ Sasuke yang berusaha mengambil jalan se-rasional mungkin segera membereskan tasnya. Bersiap _go home_. Langkahnya cepat, menghentak-hentak kesal menuju pintu. Dan sebelum ia sempat mencapai pintu, suara cewek menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu!" itu suara Sakura. Kedua pasang mata itu beradu pandang. _Onyx_ bertemu _Emerald_. Yang punya mata _emerald_ tampak memohon, beda sekali dengan yang punya mata _onyx_. Tampak galak.

Glekh!

Sakura menelan ludah. Meredakan segala perasaan yang bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya. Ia pejamkan mata beberapa detik, meyakinkan dirinya. Ini demi bisa gabung di _Club Cheer_, terlebih ini demii err~ Naruto-senpai!

"A-aku, ano… tolong ajari _Capoera d-dance_," lirih. Jika saja Sasuke bukan pendengar yang tajam, ia tak akan mendengarnya.

"Mau apa? Buang-buang waktu." ketus. Tapi aneh, Sasuke tak kunjung bergerak dari tempatnya. Seolah menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari lawan bicaranya yang masih duduk di pojokan _dojo._

Terbata-bata, Sakura menjawab,"A-aku ingin i-ikut _c-cheer_."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA~"

Sakura terpana. Terpaku pada sosok _stoic_ yang tertawa meremehkan. Satu hal yang membuatnya begitu tertarik hingga tak menarik pandangannya adalah; dari beribu frekuensi ekspresi kejamnun angker yang Sasuke keluarkan, ternyata tawa Sasuke, manis. Tapi sayang, cuma bertahan beberapa detik saja. Kemudian wajahnya kembali angker.

"Untuk apa? Menarik perhatian Naruto?"

JLEB!

Pas sasaran. Sakura mendongak, matanya membelalak tak percaya. Mukanya memanas, menunduk dalam lagi. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" katanya pelan. Bukan sifatnya jika harus menghindari kenyataan, jadi buat apa berbohong?

"Semua gadis di sekolah, rata-rata menyukainya. Si _Dobe_ itu, benar-benar bodoh."

"Jangan sebut dia bodoh!" jerit Sakura tanpa kendali. Akibatnya, gema dari jeritannya terdengar menguar di ruangna yang lumayan luas itu.

Lima detik kemudian…

"Oh, oke kalau begitu. _Good bye_,"

Seperti dicambuk hingga memerah, Sakura sadar. Segera dia bangkit berdiri. Berlari mengejar Sasuke yang mengunci pintu _dojo_ dari luar.

"Buka! Kumohon, jangan kunci aku disini. Buka!" teriaknya. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal, menggedor-gedor pintu dengan keras.

"Buka! Tolong, bukain…"

Seolah tak peduli, Sasuke terus saja melangkah keluar dari sana. Langkahnya tak biasa, pelan dan terkesan menunggu. Seringai jahil muncul di wajahnya.

Entah kenapa, sepertinya Sasuke kembali ingin bermain seperti dulu.

"Please, BUKA!"

Jeritan Sakura masih terdengar hingga Sasuke sampai di halaman. Lalu, ia berhenti. Menunggu. Lima menit pun berlalu, tak ada jeritan lagi. Sasuke berjalan, kali ini lebih pelan.

Sampai di pagar, ia berhenti lagi. Masih tak ada suara dari dalam. Kepalanya menoleh khawatir. Sepuluh detik berlalu, tidak ada suara. Tanpa perlu dikomando lagi, Sasuke berlari masuk ke dalam.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpatnya.

Secara kasar, ia memasukkan kunci ruangan _dojo _lalu dengan cepat memutar kenop pintu _dojo,_ mendorongnya dengan beringas. Kedua matanya menyiratkan gelisah dan kekhawatiran yang tak biasa.

Sial!

"WOY, JANGAN PINGSAN!"

"Eh? Siapa yang pingsan?"

Disana, di jendela_ dojo_ yang besar menghadap ke belakang, Sakura dengan setengah tubuhnya tak terlihat dibaliknya. Dia tersenyum, melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dia berhasil keluar.

Saat itu, Sasuke rasanya ingin membunuh Sakura dengan _tsukuyomi_. Sayang, ia tak punya. Hihihi…

**-Cherry's Scandal- **

Hari pemilihan anggota baru di tim _Cheer_ semakin dekat. Berlalu begitu saja. Tentu saja ini membuat Sakura semakin panic. Niat besarnya yang menggebu-gebu belum bisa melewati haling rintang terbesarnya. Dia harus bisa _Acrobatic dance_.

Tak ada sanggar khusus _dance_ macam itu. Sirkus palingan. Karena itu, ia melirik _Capoera-dance_ di _dojo_-nya Sasuke. Emang terdengar gak nyambung. Tapi disana kan ada _break-dance_ juga, agak sama gitu dengan _acrobatic-dance_.

Karena itu, dengan niat tulus segenap hati, ia tak menyerah. Setiap hari sepulang sekolah, dia kesana. Berharap seseorangmau mengajarinya. Kecuali Sasuke. Pemuda itu tentu saja tak mau. Setelah kejadian 'Kau kunci aku tapi bisa keluar sambil senyum' itu, ia tak berani mendekati Sasuke. Soalnya, setiap kali ia ingin mendekat, aura membunuh pasti langsung mengelilingi tubuh Uchiha bungsu itu.

Serem.

Sayang, enggak ada orang di Dojo itu yang mau mengajarinya. Dengan alas an memegang janji dan kedisiplinan mereka dengan kompak berkata,"Maaf, gurumu Uchiha Sasuke. Dia yang terhebat disini."

"Hh…", Sakura mendesah lelah, duduk dipojokan Dojo seperti biasa. Tak ada yang bersimpati padanya.

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, sosok yang belakangan ini ia jauhi, mendekat. Bukan dirinya yang dituju, melainkan tas punggung hitam yang ada di belakangnya. Bodohnya, Sakura tak menyadari itu. Ia menunduk takut sambil menutup mata. Berharap bukan ia yang dimangsanya hari ini.

"Minggir!"

Takut-takut, Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"MINGGIR!"

Masih bengong.

"Minggir! Tas-ku dibelakang! Bodoh!"

Secepatnya dia menyingkir. Tapi pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok itu. Sasuke yang jongkok. Sasuke yang merogoh tas. Sasuke yang mengambil botol minuman. Sasuke yang dengan cepat menenggaknya hingga habis. Sasuke yang lalu berjalan menjauh lagi.

"Tunggu," agak ragu, Sakura berkata. Bukan apa-apa, dia mengatakannya dengan segenap keberanian yang ada.

"Hn?" ketus Sasuke.

Hening diantara keduanya. Hanya terdengar suara music pop mengalun di kejauhan. Tapi ada dialog mata yang terjadi. Dialog yang terlalu abstrak hingga author sendiri tak bisa melukiskannya.

Setelah satu abad lamanya *Lebay*

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam, Sasuke memalingkan muka. Lirih, dia berkata. Satu kata, tapi sanggup membuat Sakura melayang hingga menembus Eksosfer terluar bumi. Sanggup. Satu kata.

"Oke."

**-To Be Continued- **

** Terima kasih atas waktu para readers and reviewers untuk bertandang ke fict ini. Domo arigato minna-sama… jangan lupa buat REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Komentarnya yang membangun yak, biar kita bisa saling membuat bangunan persahabatan yang baik. **

** Best regards**

** Aiko Fusui n Haruna Sakura**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cherry's Scandal**

**A SasuSaku FanFiction for Haruna Sakura**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cherry's Scandal©Aiko Fusui**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruSaku and another pairing**

**Warning : MissTypo(s), OOC, Alternate Universe, GAJE**

**Enjoy this one!**

**Cherry's Scandal: Chapter 4**

Mulai hari ini Sasuke adalah guru Sakura.

Mulai hari ini mereka latihan _dance capoera _bareng.

Dan mulai hari ini—

"_Sensei_." Kata Sasuke mantap. Kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada.

"A-appa?" di lain pihak, Sakura membelalak. _Shock_ menerima kenyataan.

"Apanya?" kali ini Sasuke melotot ke Sakura. Dan seperti yang diduga, cewek manis itu ketakutan. Menggeleng sekuat tenaga dengan tangan gemetar di depan dada.

"Jadi? Panggil aku—" Sasuke merendah.

"…" diam tak ada sahutan.

"WOY!" bentakan itu muncul lagi. Tak pernah absen deh pokoknya.

Secepat kilat, Sakura berpose siap. Lalu berojigi di depan Sasuke. Gugup plus takut. "_Hai', S-sensei_." katanya setengah tak ikhlas.

Merasa di atas angin, Sasuke jadi sedikit belagu. Sengaja dia mempermainkan _kouhai_-nya itu. "Apa? Aku nggak denger,"

'Dasar! Ganteng-genteng, tuli!' umpat Sakura dalam hati. Tapi tak kuasa tersalurkan ke mulutnya. Yang ada hanya jeritan kecilnya dalam sebuah kata yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk si pemuda _raven_ Sasuke, itu menurutnya.

"_Sensei!_"

Jelas. Keras. Mantap. Sasuke mengangguk senang. Tubuhnya yang bersandar di bingkai pintu, diam. Lalu bilang, "Bagus, sekarang _push up_ lima puluh kali."

"A-apa?"

"CEPAT!"

'Mama~, huwaaaaa…'

-Cherry's Scandal-

Sempoyongan, Sakura tak bisa fokus berjalan. Berkali-kali ia hampir terjatuh di trotoar. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Seluruh tubuhnya nyeri, apalagi bagian lutut dan siku-nya. Huh, Sakura harus berendam dalam air panas lebih lama hari ini.

Langit yang mulai memerah tak dihiraukannya. Sakura tidak pernah pulang selarut ini. Biarlah omelan ibunya ia dapatkan hari ini. Tinggal nanti pura-pura pingsan saja di depan beliau.

Di tikungan, ia berjalan sambil memegang dinding bangunan. Tapi tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya jikalau di balik dinding itu, berdiri seorang laki-laki berwajah sangar yang menyeringai ngeri. Rambutnya acak-acakan, walaupun bajunya sangat rapi.

Sakura berhenti, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya di depan orang asing itu. Si orang asing, secepat kilat memegang resliting celananya. Suaranya dibuat mendesah, seseksi mungkin. Meskipun itu benar-benar nggak cocok dengan wajahnya yang menua.

"Ssshh, lihatlah ini, _sayang~_" kata lelaki itu. Dipejamkan matanya sambil bergerak mengikuti wangi badan Sakura.

Tentu saja gadis manis itu ketakutan. Ia melihat sekeliling. Sial! Sepi! Ingin berlari, tapi rasanya kaki sudah tak mampu begerak cepat. Ingin berteriak, tapi rasanya suaranya tercekat di batas tenggorokan. Mata beriris hijau itu basah. Si asing yang ternyata seorang lelaki _exhibisionist _itu semakin gencar mendekatinya. Seiring itu pula, Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Tidak, TIDAAAAK!" jerit Sakura memecah sunyi. Tapi sia-sia. Punggungnya menabrak sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak mundur lagi.

Tepat ketika si asing menurunkan reslitingnya, mata Sakura diselimuti gelap. Dan tekanan dari sebuah telapak tangan yang hangat mengirim sebuah bisikan yang sangat dekat, bersuara.

"Tutup matamu."

Seolah terhipnotis, Sakura menurut, menutup matanya kuat-kuat sampai terasa pedih. Ia tak membuka mata, meskipun telinganya dapat mendengar suara tendangan dan pukulan.

DUG! BUAG! BUK! JEDUG!

"Pergi dari sini." Bentakan itu menghentak hati Sakura. Setelah itu, hening dengan suara langkah terseok yang semakin menjauh.

"Buka matamu."

Patuh. Sakura membuka mata. Bayangan pahlawan dadakannya semakin jelas. Benar kan? Raven itu, wajah itu…

"Sasuke-san?"

"…" tak ada jawaban dari orang itu. Dia memunggungi Sakura, diam tenang di tempatnya berdiri.

"Sasuke-san?" ulang Sakura, mencoba menyapa orang yang tak kunjung menoleh padanya.

"Pulanglah, sudah malam." Dia menjawab tanpa memandang.

"Ugh, a-aku…"

BRUK!

Tak sempat menghabiskan kalimatnya, Sakura ambruk. Kepalanya pusing dan dia merasa kedinginan. Lutut yang sedari tadi gemetaran, tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuh atasnya.

Satu kata yang ia dengar sebelum kesadarannya hilang di telan senja.

"WOY!"

-Cherry's Scandal-

"Sasuke…"

Pemilik nama menoleh, sosok kakaknya yang berambut sebahu, duduk di depan TV. Sesekali mengganti _channel_ dengan _remote_.

"Baru pulang?"

"Hn."

"Darimana?"

"Bukan urusan _Aniki_."

Langkah Sasuke terdengar menjauh, menaiki tangga pualam menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Tepat ketika Sasuke baru menaiki anak tangga kedua, suara kakaknya terdengar lagi. Kali ini, entah kenapa terdengar lebih serius.

"Kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"…" tak ada jawaban. Tubuh Sasuke mematung disana.

"Lupakan dia, di sana dia sudah bahagia. Kalau kau tetap seperti ini, dia tak akan bisa tenang di sana. Kau mengerti kan Sasuke?" Itachi menatapnya dengan tulus.

Hening, suara iklan dari speaker TV ruang keluarga yang luas itu hanya menjadi _background_-_sound_ yang tak dipedulikan. Kedua saudara Uchiha itu tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Tidak." Akhirnya Sasuke bersuara. Walaupun setelah itu dia berlari, menjejakkan kakinya dengan permukaan lantai. Menghilang di balik pintu gelap yang berdebam keras.

"Hh." Lirih kakaknya. Kakinya naik ke kursi, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi busa. Memejamkan matanya, berat.

Di ruangan lain…

Tubuhnya berbaring dengan jempol kaki yang menyentuh lantai, lengan kanannya di atas matanya. Menutup segala kemungkinan ada cahaya masuk. Di dalam kamarnya yang gelap, ia terpejam. Tidak tidur, tapi berpikir.

Bayangan seorang gadis bermata hijau berambut biru muncul di pikirannya. Tertawa manis, seolah mengajaknya bermain angin. Sasuke tak mengelak, dia biarkan dirinya terbawa angan. Membentur semua memori masa lalu penuh dengan gadis itu.

..

"Sasu-kun…"

"Ayo main"

"Jangan pergi, aku kesepian…"

..

Semua suara itu, merdu. Hanya telinganya yang bisa menangkap bisikan itu. Rintihannya, belaiannya.

"Shouna…" Sasuke bergumam. Kali ini dia membuka mata. Menatap langit-langit putih yang terlihat gelap. Kosong. Sosok gadisnya semakin hilang, tersaput dalam kabut kenyataan dua tahun lalu. Yang tersisa hanya ingatan yang mulai menipis di benaknya.

Sejalan dengan menipisnya kenangan itu, Sasuke tertidur. Kedua tangannya tergenggam ragu.

Di mimpinya, sepasang mata hijau itu muncul lagi. Tenang, polos, menyenangkan. Bukan milik Shouna. Tapi kenapa Sasuke merasa takut kehilangan?

Lagi.

-Cherry's Scandal-

Brosur pencarian anggota baru _cheerleader _sudah tersebar seantero Shogaku Gakuen. Tentu saja hal seperti ini cepat menjadi _gossip_ terhangat minggu ini. Apalagi, audisinya dilakukan lima belas hari lagi. Tambah ramai aja deh topiknya.

Banyak banget cewek-cewek yang histeris ingin gabung. Anak cewek kelas tiga yang harusnya berkonsentrasi pada ujian kelulusan, berdalih. Mereka juga banyak yang ingin ikut gabung dalam ekstra _cheer_ yang memang popular banget.

"Sayang dong kalau kita sebagai seniorita nggak punya kenangan _kece_." Alasan mereka sambil melirik sadis anak cewek kelas dua dan _kouhai_ bontot a.k.a kelas satu.

Tapi sayang, sindiran dan tatapan tajam mereka nggak berefek buruk pada mental para_ kouhai_ itu. Mereka lebih percaya diri, merasa lebih muda dan kinclong dari kakak kelasnya. Bisa dibayangkan lima belas hari lagi di kantor _club cheer_ Shogaku akan penuh sesak dengan gadis-gadis itu.

Jika mereka semua _excited_ banget dengan audisi _cheer_ itu, beda dengan Sakura. Hari itu, wajahnya kuyu sekali. Berkali-kali ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. Nyusruk di balik buku tebal biologinya.

"Kenapa?" Ino simpati, di tepuk-tepuknya punggung sahabatnya yang terlihat lemas itu.

"Um…" hanya gumaman. Tubuh Sakura menggeliat pelan. Perlahan ia hadapkan wajahnya ke kanan, menatap Ino.

"Iya?" kata Ino lembut.

"Apa sebaiknya aku mundur?" pelan Sakura berkata.

"He?" Ino berjengit, tak lagi lembut. Dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura, minta diceritakan kejelasannya.

"Adoh! Badanku, badanku!" jerit Sakura kesakitan, beberapa kali ia meringis dan memegangi beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang kesakitan.

"Makanya cerita dong!" Ino berkacak pinggang gemas. Melepaskan Sakura yang masih menahan sakit.

"Uh, iya-iya, jadi begini~"

Kedua anak manusia itu pun saling tatap, si rambut pink mulai berbicara, menceritakan asal muasal kenapa ia kesakitan begitu. Di depannya, Ino mengubah-ubah ekspresi. Dari kaget, menahan tawa, trenyuh, sampai pengen ngakak.

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu.

"_I'm so confused_…" lirih Sakura, mukanya tersembunyi di balik kedua lengannya yang tertekuk di meja. Kembali, sebagai sahabat, si blonde cantik itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura, menenangkan.

"Nyari aja sanggar _dance_ lain."

Kepala Sakura mendadak terangkat sepenuh hati, matanya berseri memandang Ino seakan menemukan _oase_ di tengah padang pasir. 'Iya ya, kenapa nggak terpikir olehku?' batin Sakura, heran.

"JENIUS!"

-Cherry's Scandal-

Pulang sekolah, Sakura lebih cerah dari pada kedatangannya. Tak ada rencana untuk bertandang ke_ Dojo Capoera_ _Dance_ yang belakangan menjelma sebagai area militer baginya. Senyumnya mengembang. Langkahnya pasti dan yang paling penting, ia tak takut.

Tapi suasana hatinya sedikit terusik saat ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan orang _stoic_ yang belakangan menjadi '_sensei_' untuknya secara paksa. Dengan langkah jumawa, Sakura berjalan enteng di sisi Sasuke yang seperti biasa, cuek.

"Sasu-jelek, aku _get out_!" kata cewek itu lantang yang disambut desiran angin tak peduli dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu tetap berjalan maju seolah tak melihat Sakura yang terus saja berteriak di belakangnya. Mengabarkan bahwa dia keluar dari _dojo_ dan akan mencari klub _dance_ lain yang lebih 'manusiawi'.

"Ha? Kau dengar tidak? Aku tak akan memanggilmu '_sensei_' lagi, Sasu-jelek!"

"…"

Diam beberapa saat, Sakura kelelahan nyerocos dari tadi. Sedangkan pemuda _stoic_ itu hanya diam. Terus berjalan cuek hingga menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. Perlahan, rasa jumawa Sakura tersaput sedikit rasa kecewa dan kesal.

Kecewa, karena Sasuke terkesan benar-benar tidak mempedulikannya. Kesal, karena omongannya tadi bak angin lalu di telinga Sasuke. Dia pikir, pemuda itu akan sedikit merayunya agar dia tetap mau latihan di _dojo capoera_ itu, tapi nyatanya tadi, Sasuke es batu banget!

Pelan, rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya terasa kembali, lebih sakit.

-Cherry's Scandal-

Langit secerah hari kemarin, masih dalam balutan suasana musim semi dengan guguran kelopak bunga sakura yang bisa dilihat, berdiri di tepi jalan-jalan. Hembusan angin laut yang lembut membelai-belai bunga-bunga itu hingga bergoyang halus di tengah keramaian kota. Merayakan dua bulan musim semi yang terlewati dengan begitu banyak masalah dan anugerah yang terjadi.

Dunia terus saja berlanjut mengikuti alur waktu yang semakin tua.

Dan Sakura, terus saja berlanjut mencari sebuah klub _dance_ yang alirannya hampir nyerempet pada akrobatik _dance_ khas _cheerleader._ Sudah tiga jam dia keliling seluruh kota, hasilnya nihil. Tak ada yang benar-benar 'sreg' dengan hatinya. Beberapa klub yang ia datangi malah nggak nyambung sama sekali dengan permasalahannya saat ini.

Klub pertama,

"Nona mau menari _waltz_? Kami membuka kursus baru untuk _waltz_ dengan diskon 50%!"

Klub kedua,

"Nona mau main sirkus? Dengan tali atau melompati roda api?"

Klub ketiga,

"Mbak, tolong jangan buang sampah sembarangan."

Oke, yang terakhir benar-benar NGGAK NYAMBUNG.

Gadis itu hampir menyerah. Di dalam mobil, ia memandang ke depan. Membuka suara, mencoba berdialog dengan sopir pribadinya.

"Pak?"

"Iya, Neng?"

"Eng~" tiba-tiba Sakura kehilangan ide. Bingung mau ngomong apa. Si bapak yang umurnya sudah lebih dari setengah abad itu, masih tersenyum, menunggu. "Nggak jadi deh, Pak."

Suasana hening lagi.

Mata _emerald_ Sakura bergerak-gerak, mencari sebuah _scene_ yang bisa mencuri perhatiannya sejenak. Lima meter mobil melaju, pandangan Sakura membesar. Sebuah _scene_ tak biasa telah biasa telah menggoda matanya.

Reflek, dia berteriak. "STOP, Pak!"

Buru-buru dia keluar mobil, celingukan sebentar di bahu jalan, mencari sesosok _stoic_ Uchiha itu tertawa tampan. Dikelilingi bocah-bocah unyil yang berlarian memeluknya. Saat itu, Sakura bersyukur bisa pulang lebih lambat dari biasanya, bersyukur bisa lelah mencari kursus tari akrobatik di sekitar kota. Karena kelelahan itu, sirna. Hanya dengan melihat senyum langka si Sasuke Uchiha.

Bukankah ini sore haru yang menyenangkan?

-Cherry's Scandal-

To Be Continued

**Ini chapter ke-4, hehehe, kami sengaja meng-update fict ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Mumpung lagi ada waktu untuk meng-edit ulang dan demi mencegah kehilangan file seperti sebelumnya.**

**Kami sangat ber-domo arigato kepada para readers dan reviewers yang meluangkan waktu membaca dan mereview fict kami.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Balasan Review: **

**Fui: Diucapin thanks saja.**

**Haru: Nggak sopan ah! Masa cuma makasih?**

**Fui: Terus?**

**Haru: Untuk jelas, terima kasih. Addys, terima kasih atas saranya, iya hinata-sakura emang berhubungan baik.**

**Fui: Giliran gue*smirk. Saitou, makasih walaupun kamu langsung review chap dua, nggak papa, it's better than read only. Huehehehe, salam kenal untuk Blue**

**Haru: wha? Kak Aolia jangan dilindes dung, nih udah di update, T.T Dan Hakuya, makasih atas konkrit dan komentarnya. Mari sama2 berjuang*lho? Hehehe, salam kenal juga.**

**Fui: Yume, chap tiga udah nongol kok, bisa lihat deh cewek itu siapa. RnR chap 3 dan 4 ya? Hehehe, salam kenal Yuuki. Chap 3 dan 4 udah dataaaaangg. Maaf Doremi, bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu menungguku, kissu#PLAK, hahaha.**

**Haru: miyank, if you like it, so am i.**

**Fui: Ayren, huhuhu walaupun disini Sakura norak, kau tetap cinta kan? Iya kan?**

**Haru: Makasih atas sarannya minamoto, salam kenal yah? Hehehehe**

**Fui and Haru: akhir kata, REVIEW.**

**sankyuu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cherry's Scandal**

**A SasuSaku Fanfiction for Haruna Sakura**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cherry's Scandal©Aiko Fusui**

**Warning: Misstypo(s), Little OOC, AU, Gaje, sorry if you don't like it.**

**This is my Story, enjoy…**

Cherry's Scandal

Chapter 5

Demi mengingat senyum itu, Sakura sengaja tak belajar malam ini. Sudah hapal, batinnya.

BLUP… BLUP… FYUUUH

Sakura meniup gelembung-gelembung sabun putih di permukaan air _bathup-_nya. Rambutnya yang berwarna 'aneh' itu digerai, basah terkena air sabun. Ia menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya membuat tubuhnya direndam air sampai ke hidung.

Matanya terpejam. Merasakan sensasi air panas dari shower yang mengguyur kepalanya pelan bagai gerimis awal di musim salju. Mendinginkan kepalanya dan menghilangkan rasa pegal seharian ini.

Lalu, bayangan senyum si _senpai_-sialan di tengah anak-anak unyil di taman kota muncul kembali. Tapi ada yang lebih kuat dibanding bayangan itu. Senyum Naruto-_senpai_.

Sekitar lima menit setelah Sasuke tertawa bersama anak-anak itu, Naruto-_senpai_ datang dengan bungkusan plastik besar berisi eskrim yang langsung dibuat rebutan anak-anak unyil itu.

Wajah Naruto-kun yang begitu benar-benar ingin ia miliki. Wajah mereka berdua, yang satu manis dan yang satu tampan. Naruto-_senpai_ memang murah senyum, dan tawanya bersama anak-anak unyil itu menambah nilai plus di hati si gadis pink itu.

Sedangkan Sasu-_senpai_ yang jarang senyum itu…

Lho? Lho? Kok malah mikirin Sasuke-sial sih?

Cepat-cepat gadis Haruno itu bangkit. Melilitkan handuk putih ke tubuh putih mulusnya, berlari ke kamarnya sendiri dan segera menatap pada cermin yang cukup besar menempel di sisi kanan lemari pakaiannya. Wajahnya yang memerah karena sebab yang kompleks, terlihat kebingungan.

'Waduh, kenapa Sasu-sial bisa nyempil ke otakku sih?'

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga. Berusaha menolak kehadiran si _senpai_ 'garang' yang tak seharusnya ada.

Tapi, secara fisika Hukum Newton III, gaya yang diberikan kepada sebuah benda akan sama dengan gaya tolakan dari si benda itu sendiri. Singkatnya, aksi-reaksi gitu deh. Nah, ternyata Sakura juga tak luput dari pengaruh hukum tersebut.

Semakin keras ia berusaha membuang bayangan Sasuke-sial, semakin keras pula bayangan tersebut menempel di benaknya.

Sadar atau tidak, Sakura harus mau menyimpan kenangan tentang Sasuke di_ memorydisk_nya. Apalagi jika dilihat konektisitas hubungan Sasuke-Sakura yang notabene lebih banyak daripada Naruto-Sakura. Yah, walaupun semua hubungan itu tak menimbulkan rasa sayang sih.

Tapi sekiranya, Sakura masih bisa melihat masa lalu itu. Kejadian sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Dimana ia diselamatkan pemuda misterius dari serangan 'pamer' _exhibisionist_ super sialan di tikungan jalan tempo hari yang lalu.

Sakura yakin si pemuda itu adalah Sasuke.

Yakin sekali. Seribu seratus sebelas persen yakin.

Hanya saja ia tak berani menanyakan hal tersebut pada si tukang bentak itu. Entah kenapa Sakura lebih suka menyimpan satu pecahan kejadian tragedi semi manis itu sendiri. Daripada debat tak mutu plus dibentak-bentak tak berperikemanusiaan dengan lancarnya oleh orang itu, ya kan?

"Ada saatnya untuk 'itu'" lirihnya, masih betah memandang dirinya dalam cermin.

.

_Cherry's Scandal_

.

Tujuh hari menjelang pendaftaran _Cheerleader_…

"Whuapaaaa?" teriak Ino. Sakura nutupin kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Abisnyaa~" si rambut pink menciut di hadapan si pirang.

"Kamu plin-plan banget jadi cewek deh!"

"…"

"Tau nggak sih? Elo kemaren abis songong-songongan ke dia, bilangnya _'get out'_! lha sekarang? Masa' mau gabung lagi?"

"Abisnya~"

"Abisnya, abisnya, abis sudah kesabaran gue. Ah, terserah elo deh. Gue nggak mau nemenin elo mohon-mohon ama si cowok nggak terkenal nan dingin sangat itu."

"…hiks~"

DOEWEWENGGGG

Sakura nutupin mukanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Nangis di depan Ino yang sekarang berubah mimik wajahnya. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi berkacak pinggang, kini turun. Memegang kedua bahu teman _'baby-huey'_ nya itu.

Merasa bersalah.

"Eh, kok nangis sih~"

"Abisnya, kan kamu yang nyuruh aku, hiks." Sakura nyusut ingus.

"Eh?" Ino menggelengkan kepala, bingung. Sekalian menghindari ingus Sakura yang siap dilapin di bajunya. Hihihihi.

"Kan Ino yang nyuruh aku ngejar Naru-_senpai_. Terus nyuruh aku belajar _cheer_ buat gabung di tim _cheerleader _sekolah. Hiks, terus pas aku bingung karena nggak bisa nari, Ino juga yang nyuruh aku gabung sama klub _dance_. Karena aku nggak kuat, Ino nyuruh aku keluar. Hiks, sekarang aku mau gabung lagi, malahan gak boleh… hiks."

Mata _Aquamarine_ itu membelalak. Hatinya mencelos.

'Oh, _Kami-sama_… apa yang telah aku lakukan pada gadis sepolos dia?'

Kedua matanya perlahan menurun, sendu. Memandangi raut sahabatnya yang masih menunduk di hadapannya.

"Sakura, tapi kan aku cuma ngasih saran. Kamu kan nggak harus nurutin setiap kataku. Jadi…"

"A-aku hanya pengen s-seperti Ino-chan,"

DEG!

Dua kali hati Ino mencelos. Dua menit berlalu dalam hening.

"Sakura…" panggil Ino, lembut. Yang dipanggil mendongak, menatap Ino (dalam hal ini, posisi Sakura lagi duduk dan Ino berdiri). Tatapan polos yang mampu menyesakkan dada.

"Maaf ya. _Gomen ne watashi…_"

Sedetik setelah itu, raut muka Sakura berubah. Senyum manis menarik dua sudut bibirnya ke atas. Dengan menganggukkan kepala, ia berkata, "Ehmya, tidak apa-apa…"

"Sakura." Ino memanggil lagi, kali ini lebih mantap.

"Iya?"

"Dasar bodoh!"

Hueeeee…

.

_Cherry's Scandal_

.

Pelajaran jam ketiga dan keempat ini tak masuk ke pikiran Sakura. Untung saja hari ini ia duduk agakdi belakang, tertutup sama tubuh gendut Akamichi Chouji. Kalau tidak, wajahnya yang murung itu akan jadi sasaran empuk Kurenai-_sensei_, pengampu biologi.

Pernah suatu saat teman sekelasnya bernama Nara Shikamaru memasang wajah masam di dalam kelas si _sensei_. Wesdah, jadilah ia menjadi bulan-bulanan si_ sensei_. Disuruh ke depan, ngerjain soal, dia bisa. Terus disuruh berdiri di depan kelas, membuka kemejanya…

"Kyaaaa…" teriak anak-anak cewek kala itu.

"Nah di bagian ini paru-paru kita berada, terlindungi oleh tulang rusuk, bla-bla-bla…"

Ampun deh, satu kelas jadi tahu kalau badan Shikamaru nggak bagus. Tuh anak kayak kesemek matang, merah banget mukanya. Belakangan diketahui kalau Kurenai-sensei benci dengan wajah yang nggak baik.

Maka dari itu, kita bisa melihat semua anak di kelas ini sekarang mati-matian bertampang baik a.k.a senyum. Benar-benar guru yang aneh.

Oke flashback nya off yee~

KLING… Break Time!

Bunyi bel—_yang menurut Author aneh_— berdering di seantero gedung sekolah. Lima detik berikutnya, koridor yang semula sepi mendadak membludak ramai. Shogaku gakuen jadi berisik di jam-jam seperti ini.

Di sudut kelas, seorang gadis berambut pink terlihat sangat amat berusaha membangkitkan temannya yang berambut pirang. Minta ditemani ke kantin. Mau mencari seseorang sepertinya.

"Ah, iya-iya." Akhirnya si pirang cantik itu berdiri. Sebelah tangannya ditarik oleh Sakura dengan cepat. Keduanya melangkah melewati lorong gedung, menuruni tangga dan akhirnya di depan pintu besar bertuliskan _'Canteen'_ di atasnya.

Sakura celingukan ke kanan, kiri, depan, juga serong. Pokoknya ke semua arah deh. Hingga akhirnya tertangkap juga sosok yang sedang ia cari oleh matanya. Rambut ayam itu. Tak salah lagi, taka da orang lain dengan _style_ rambut begitu di Shogaku gakuen selain dia.

"Ayo, Ino. Dia bergerak ke barat arah jam sepuluh" kata Sakura mantap. Persis meniru agen _spy-kids_ yang suka ia tonton tengah malam.

'Lho? Dimana Ino?' batin Sakura ketika ia akan menarik tangan di sampingnya. Kosong.

"Hahaha, Sai-kun lucu ih," suara Ino yang lumayan cempreng itu membuat Sakura menoleh. GUBRAKK! Ternyata si pirang itu sudah duduk manis di depan Sai-_senpai_ yang terus tersenyum.

"Ah, sialan! Dasar Ino nggak bisa diandalkan" umpat Sakura pelan.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, cewek manis itu melesat, mencari lagi dan akhirnya menemukan 'buruan'-nya yang sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku yang terletak di bawah pohon sakura yang tak berbunga. Kalau sedang begitu, Sasuke terlihat flamboyan deh. Hihihihi.

Takut-takut gadis kelas satu itu mendekat sampai ia merasa pada jarak yang aman dari 'terkaman' Sasuke yang bisa terjadi kapan saja dan tiba-tiba.

"Err— permisi _senpai_. A-anu, saya mau minta ma—"

"Sas, nih pesenan loe. Anjriiit dah… panas banget mangkok loe"

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh barengan #_ciyeeh?_ Ke arah suara khas itu. Ada Naruto yang sedang kerepotan membawa dua mangkok berisi ramen kesukaannya. Dengan sigap Sasuke berdiri, mengambil satu mangkok di tangan kiri Naruto dan membawanya sendiri.

"Eh, ada _kouhai_ manis disini. Ada perlu apa?" sapa Naruto dengan ramahnya ke Sakura yang sedari tadi masih bengong di tempat. Buru-buru ia balik ke tubuhnya, mengoneksikan saraf tubuh untuk merespon sapaan Naruto-_senpai _dengan, "Em, a-anu… s-saya mau bicara sama…" tak lupa wajah yang memerah dadu melengkapi caranya berbicara di depan si _senpai_

Kalimat berikutnya terhenti ketika dia merasakan pandangan _senpai _keren itu teralih darinya. Mata biru laut si senpai melihat jauh ke belakangnya, dimana Hyuuga kembar sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Sakura ikut menolah ke belakang.

Jauh dari pengawasan Sakura, mata biru si senpai hanya menatap kepada satu Hyuuga manis yang menundukkan kepalanya. Mata itu menurun lembut mengikuti gerak langkah si gadis.

Hati Naruto menyuruhnya untuk mengucapkan nama si gadis, tapi yang keluar ternyata…

"Neji!" teriak Naruto. Si empunya nama tersenyum sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya. Disusul adik kembarnya di belakangnya. Ketiganya dengan cepat terlibat perbincangan. Sesekali Naruto memandang Hinata dan berbicara dengan lebih lembut. Ada sesuatu.

Sakura terasing.

"Kemari," suara itu, Sasuke si sial membuat Sakura menoleh.

"Kau mau bicara denganku, 'kan? Nah sekarang apa?" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi dingin seperti biasa.

Awalnya Sakura ragu mau bicara di depan umum seperti itu. Kedua tangannya tergenggam kuat-kuat. Pandangan matanya tak beraturan. Melihat keadaan seperti itu, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk mencari tempat lain yang lebih sepi.

"Ikut aku," lirihnya.

"Whoaa, Sas. Mau kemana?" padahal langkah kaki Sasuke hampir tak bersuara lho, tapi ternyata pendengaran Naruto tajam juga. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke hanya mengibaskan tangan kanannya sekali yang artinya 'Bukan urusanmu'.

"Oh, oke-oke. Akhirnya elo sudah nemuin 'si mata hijau' itu lagi ya?" goda Naruto yang hanya berniat bercanda. Tapi fatal akibatnya _as you know!_ Sasuke kali ini menoleh kepadanya, mengirim _death glare_-nya seolah berkata, 'Diam! Kubunuh kau nanti'.

Naruto yang hapal banget karakter temannya itu terdiam, pura-pura takut tapi ketawa juga akhirnya.

SYUUUUSSSHHH…

Angin musim semi berhembus, menampar pipi Naruto yang membatu dengan lembut. Sementara Sasuke melangkah menjauh diikuti Sakura yang masih kebingungan dengan pikirannya.

Si mata hijau? Siapa? Aku juga bermata hijau 'kan? Ha? Masa' aku sih? Apa maksudnya? Trus kenapa sih si Sasu-sial ini melototin Naru-_senpai _begitu? Apa Naru-_senpai_ nggak apa-apa ya? Apa seharusnya aku kesana ya? Ah, tapi ada Hinata-_senpai_ dan Neji-_senpai_. Aku pasti terasing lagi.

.

_Cherry's Scandal_

.

"Nah, sekarang apa?"

Sakura masih menunduk, kedua bibirnya bergetar. Ragu mau ngomong. Berkali-kali ia melihat mata Sasuke yang seolah statis, lalu menunduk. Begitu terus sampai Sasuke mati kebosanan. Hehehe, kagak _ding._

"Cepetan ngomong!" bentaknya. Sakura terlonjak kaget, lalu tanpa kendali ia bicara keras di depan si rambut ayam itu dengan mengepalkan tangan. Reflek.

"AKU MAU DIAJARI _DANCE_ LAGI, DASAR SIAL!"

Oops…

Gawat! Cepat panggil polisi, call 911!

Sakura tersadar, teriakannya itu membangkitkan jiwa seorang macan yang memang sedang haus. RAOOORRR… dia bisa melihat mata _onyx_ si _senpai_ itu sekarang bertambah tajam. Seram sekali. Mau tak mau Sakura terdiam, menahan nafas sembari menjaga mulutnya agar tak hilang kontrol lagi.

"Lo bilang gue sial? Huh?"

"…" tak ada jawaban. Pita suara Sakura tercekat.

"Nyadar woy! Elo lebih SIALAN asal lo tau!" todong cowok yang sepertinya tak bisa lagi diajak kompromi. Telunjuknya mendorong hidung Sakura keras, sedang si _kouhai_ itu hanya bisa merem. Nahan tangis sebenarnya.

"_G-g-gomenasai s-senpai…_" lirih si _kouhai _gemetaran.

"APE LU KATA?"

"_G-gomenasai_, err~ _s-sen-sensei_" ulangnya masih dengan nada ketakutan disertai mengubah panggilan akhirnya.

"Buaguss!" si _senpai_ puas, mundur beberapa langkah. Tangan kanannya masuk ke saku celana. Mata _onyx_ itu menatap _kouhai_-nya yang masih mengatur nafas. Selang beberapa menit, si _kouhai_ pun mendongakkan kepalanya, balas memandang _senpai_-nya.

Pada saat itu, seolah Tuhan sedikit memainkan perasaan mereka. Keduanya kompak membuang muka dengan semburat merah yang menguar tipis.

_Sasuke's mind_: sial, kenapa ada cewek yang nyontek matanya Shouna sih? An***t!

_Sakura's mind_: loh? Kenapa aku malingin muka yak? Aduh, dasar bodoh!

Detik berikutnya, gerakan Sasuke yang melangkah menjauh membuat Sakura—_untuk kesekian kalinya_—mendongak, minta penjelasan. Dan hatinya tak berhenti berbunga ketika _senpai _itu bilang, "Gue belum dapat bayarannya, jadi elo nggak boleh keluar gitu aja." dengan nada super duper datar pake banget dah.

Berjalan semi loncat-loncat, Sakura yang menjauh meninggalkan tempat itu. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi gambar-gambar masa depannya menggunakan seragam _cheer_ dengan di sampingnya ada Naru-_senpai _merangkulnya mesra. Siang ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

Dan jauh dari tempat itu, kedua pasang mata seorang lelaki kacau mengawasi semua gerak-gerik Sakura dari tadi. Seorang lelaki sakit yang belum puas memainkan 'keahlian'nya di depan gadis berambut merah muda lembut itu.

Oh, tidak. Sepertinya Sakura dalam bahaya!

.

_Cherry's Scandal_

.

Benar saja, sore itu selepas pulang sekolah, Sakura tak langsung pulang. Ia sakit perut dan harus menuntaskan masalah perutnya saat itu juga. Akibatnya ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah dalam keadaan yang sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang ikut ekskul yang masih aktif di sekolah. Itupun di ruangan ekskul mereka masing-masing.

Dan ketika Sakura tepat keluar dari area sekolahnya, lelaki sakit itu muncul dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Hahaha, halo gadis manis…" katanya tepat di depan Sakura yang reflek teriak ketakutan. Gadis itu dengan cepat mengambil langkah seribu, kembali ke area sekolah dan berlari tak tentu arah. Di belakangnya, lelaki kacau itu mengikutinya dengan tawa aneh yang menyebalkan.

"Kyaaaaa…! TOLOOONG!"

Agaknya tenaga Sakura sudah sampai batasnya. Ia berlari terhuyung hingga menyandung sebuah batu dan terjerembab di taman rumput depan gedung tua yang sepi.

"Hehehe, kau tak bisa lari lagi. Nah, nikmatilah pertunjukanku ini. Hahahaha…"

"TIDAAAKKK…"

Sakura menutup mata. Tubuhnya meringkuk ketakutan dengan keringat dingin yang terus saja turun. Detak jantungnya berpacu cepat. Nafasnya tersengal habis berlari.

Intinya, Sakura dalam BAHAYA!

Dan seperti di sinetron-sinetron pada umumnya, dimana ada yang butuh pertolongan disitu ada Superhero nya. Dan walaupun ini fict, author pengen ngebuatnya begitu.

Tepat ketika si lelaki sakit itu hampir menurunkan restletingnya, sebuah teriakan yang mengiringi tendangan keras, menghentikan aksi itu.

"Heyaaah!" suara cewek.

BUG! BUAGH! ARRRGGHHH…

Sakura yang masih menutup mata, lamat-lamat membuka matanya. Penasaran, siapa sih yang jadi pahlawannya sore ini.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan _kouhai-chan_?"

Pemandangan yang dilihat Sakura kini berubah. Ada Hinata-_senpai_ yang berjongkok di depannya. Si lelaki sakit itu? Sudah terikat tak berdaya di sebuah pohon di belakang Hinata-_senpai_. Sudah K-O. hahaha.

Mata hijau Sakura membelalak lebar, tak percaya. Jadi, Hinata-_senpai_ yang menolongnya? Hebat sekali.

"Bukan aku saja kok. Sasuke juga tadi nolong kamu" kata Hinata seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, agak ke kiri. Dimana si Sasuke sedang berdiri bersidekap memandang lelaki sakit itu.

_Kouhai_ manis itu _speechless_, terpaku di tempatnya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Hinata-_senpai_ menelepon pihak RSJ untuk membawa pergi lelaki sakit itu, sampai kini ketiganya berdiri dalam keheningan.

"Pulanglah sekarang. Sasuke akan mengantarmu, ya 'kan Sasuke?" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ha? Kenapa harus gue?"

Kemudian keduanya saling tatap dengan dialog yang bersusun yang tak bisa dijabarkan dengan sederhana. Lumayan lama keduanya begitu hingga akhirnya Sasuke memalingkan mata. Nyerah sudah.

Dua puluh menit berikutnya, keadaan berubah. Di dalam _busway,_ Sasuke berdiri dengan memegang palang pegangan yang terpasang di bawah atap bus dalam. Berjarak dua bangku di belakangnya, Sakura duduk rapi. Memandang keluar jendela. Baru setelah tiga penumpang turun, Sakura berdiri, berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"_S-sensei_?"

CKIIIIITTT…

"Wadow! Woy, jangan dorong." Sasuke ketus, memposisikan tubuhnya kembali seperti semula. Agak mendorong ke belakang tubuh si _kouhai_ yang ternyata sudah menggelayut lemas di punggungnya.

"Ma-af…" balas gadis itu. Berusaha bangkit dan duduk lagi di bangku semula. Tak dinyana, Sasuke mengikuti gadis itu. Dengan gerakan kepala, ia menyuruhnya geser ke sebelah jendela.

Hening.

"A-anu, _sensei_. Apa benar aku boleh ikut lagi?"

"…" tak ada jawaban.

"_Sensei_?" panggil Sakura lagi.

"Yah, terserah elo. Tapi inget, gue hanya bantu elo buat bisa nge-_dance_, bukan ngebantu elo dapetin perhatian si _baka-dobe_!"

Sakura tertarik, dia bergeser lebih dekat pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" polos dan penuh keingintahuan. Tapi naas, jawaban yang diperoleh Sakura tidak menyenangkan. Sasuke men-_death glare_ nya dengan arti 'Bukan urusan lo!' garang.

Jadilah sekarang gadis manis itu menciut. Menghindari percakapan sepanjang sisa perjalanan mereka.

Ingatlah, duduk di samping _senpai_mu yang galak itu tidak menyenangkan.

.

_Cherry's Scandal_

.

_TBC_

**Sebelumnya kami minta maaf kalau kami TELAT beud buat update nih fanfict. Author kami a.k.a Aiko fusui adalah author yang bergerak dan beraksi tergantung pada banyak sedikitnya review yang masuk. Jadi, kami, Fui dan Haru benar-benar minta kesediaan hati para reader untuk mereview fict kami ini.**

**Nggak ada review, terpaksa deh…**

**Lagipula, kami juga tidak mengurusi fict ini saja. Ada urusan dari kehidupan nyata kami yang juga penting. Jadi maaf kalo kami sering banget telat untuk publish chappie baru. Tapi, insyaallah kami tetep akan melanjutkan fict ini (tergantung review)**

**Review seperti apapun, kami terima dengan lapang dada. Segala bentuk flame, konkrit, komentar, dll, akan kami terima dengan senang hati (Banget).**

**Nah, curcol-nya cukup. Sekarang kami mau berterima kasih kepada para reviewer tercinta:**

**Terima kasih buat saran Addys, oke akan kami ingat pesanmu kakak. Trims buat semangatnya ya Dijah-hime, bocah2 unyil itu anak-anak jalanan yang suka disamperin sama SasuNaru waktu sore or weekend. Terima kasih ama Ayren buat kesetiaanmu menungguku #Plak, nunggu fict ini maksudnya. Hehehe. Trims buat hiruma hikari, hinata itu…#nutup mulut. Hihihi. Kurang panjang yah minamoto? Hehehe, ntar dipanjangin deh, sankyuu. Hihihihi, iya deh Miyank. Thanks for your ripyu**

**Oy, salam kenal juga buat thyz-thyz, onegai shimashu. Yah, beneran nggak nunggu diriku nih Doremi saku-chan? #maksa. Hahaha, thanks ya. Romance Sasusaku ditunggu saja. Untuk always Sasusaku, makasih buat ripyu-nya. Ini sudah diapdet. Aku setuju denganmu kikihanni, Sasu yang mbentak2 lebih cool. Hahahaha. Makasih ya.**

**And terima kasih buat yang lainnya. Buat para silent reader, ayo dong kasih kami review lewat tombol di bawah sana. Hihihi, flame juga dipersilahkan kok.**

**Regards**

**Aiko fusui n Haruna Sakura**

**Love you are**


End file.
